


A Touch Of Red

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha likes color in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Red

"Hello,  Alpha."

"Good morning, Whiskey."  Whiskey had a bandage on her cheek, and another across her forehead. She had not been hurt before her treatment.  Sometimes he got hurt on his treatments too, and doesn't remember how.

A little red oozed out from the bandage on her forehead, brighter then paint.  Alpha couldn't look away, breakfast forgotten as the streak of color moved down her skin.  Whiskey took no notice, focused on mashing strawberries into her oatmeal.

It felt right to reach over and wipe it away with his thumb.  As he rubbed the stain away on a napkin, Whiskey looked up at him.

"You're hurt," he said.  She touched her forehead, then looked at her reddish fingertips.

"Dr Saunders made it better," she said, taking a bite of her breakfast.  He watched as the bandage turned dark around the edge, but no more blood came.  Just a drying line over her eyebrow where he touched her.

Alpha returned to his toast, knowing exactly what he would paint today in art.   Whiskey looked better with a touch of red on her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj comm, dollhouse100 using the prompt "bleed".


End file.
